


European Monsters

by OnyxStitches



Series: The Fraser Valley Pack [2]
Category: Alpha and Omega - Patricia Briggs, Mercy Thompson Series - Patricia Briggs
Genre: Alex's backstory, Gen, Implied Violence, Oneshot, Werewolves, the change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 13:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxStitches/pseuds/OnyxStitches
Summary: Alexander LaChance just wanted to get rich fur trapping in the new world. To bad the monsters refused to stay in Europe where they belonged.





	European Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> As always a huge thank you to my awesome beta reader and all around plot wrangler [JannelleSaDiablo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JannelleSaDiablo) for all her hard work.

If there was one thing Alexander LaChance hadn’t expected to try and kill him during his expedition to the new world, it was probably the dirt. Wild creatures, crazy settlers, and the indian population he’d been expecting hostility from, but the poor french fur trapper had failed to plan for sinkholes of all things.  Now here he was, brave young explorer that he was, stuck in the woods with a broken leg.

Maybe the wildlife getting to him would be so bad? Better, Alex hoped, a slow death by hungry animals then whatever torture his mother would put him through if they shipped him back to France.

“Eighteen’s to young to go fur trapping in the wilds. You let those native savages handle that. They know what they’re doing out there, unlike you.” She’d told him.

Alexander had never been one for listening to his mother though. Even a fierce as she was she hadn’t been enough to deter him from the call of the new world. He’d intended to make a fortune out here. Instead he was going to make some cranky bear a great dinner.

A soft rustle from behind him had Alex praying to God and sending a pleading look up at the sky. Hopefully the Holy Father heard him, because Alex was in no shape to outrun a bear.

Alex was in no shape to outrun a snail right now.

Only, it wasn’t a bear that stepped out of the woods. It was a monster.

Oh, a city man might claim it was a wolf, but Alex knew better. It was huge, with a shaggy blond coat, and a build more like a mountain cat’s. It’s face, however, was entirely canine.

It had burnt gold eyes like amber whiskey, and they were far too full of intelligence for Alex’s peace of mind. He felt judged. As if this great beast was gazing upon him, and had gazed on many more before him. Most of all though, Alex felt small. For the first time ever he understood why the rabbits often froze instead of ran, and he repented.

“Ahh,” he sighed. Looking over the monster with resignation to his upcoming doom. “What sort of new world bullshit is this?”

The monster snorted, then settled back to size him up once again.

“Oh hurry up.” Alex snapped, tried and in pain. “Do it quickly you big beast, before I make a lunge for my musket and try to get a shot in.” Not that he thought he’d succeed, but at least that way he’d go down swinging.

The beast yipped. A shockingly high noise that sounded somehow amused. It almost seemed to be responding to him, and for a moment Alex pondered if the shock was getting to him.

The monster looked down at its claws, then back up to the fallen fur trapper. The look it was giving him was sharper, oddly weighted, yet somehow familiar. It reminded Alex of every shop keeper he’d ever offered to run errands for, or every settler he’d had to convince to buy his wares. It said ‘alright, you’ll do.’

Then Alex thought no more because the beast lunged, and all he knew was pain. It was a long time in those woods. When the sun rose the next morning it shone on not one monster, but two.


End file.
